Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) images of the spine provide superior diagnostic capabilities for examination of a variety of abnormalities and trauma injuries. A scout scan is first performed followed by sagittal T1, and sagittal and transverse T2 imaging. Diffusion weighted imaging (DWI), Short tau inversion recovery (STIR), and contrast imaging may also be performed depending upon the patient. Findings include stenosis, neural foramina stenosis, disc pathology, ligaments defects, fractures, and findings in the marrow. Each radiologist has certain reading patterns for examining the image based on personal preference and case history. Clinical Decision Systems (CDS) assist in standardized reporting and further treatment recommendations by filling out a report structure and references based upon any findings. Although CDS can assist in filling out a final report, the task of detecting and detailing findings still falls upon the radiologist. Assistance and automation in this process can lead to faster readings with reduced errors.
Currently, readings commonly occur at picture archiving and communications systems (PACS). In some cases, images can be manually reformatted by a technician to make reading easier. CDS systems can help in automation of the report generated but do little in helping analyze the image itself. Previously, Computer Aided Detection (CAD) systems have been proposed, but they are lacking for two major reasons. First, CAD systems are focused on one particular type of abnormality and do not benefit all aspects of reading. Secondly, radiologists have a preferred reading order that can result in increased errors or reading time if disturbed. CAD and CDS Systems can disturb this reading order.